Sadness is Not Good for Our Rendezvous, Yes?
by synstropezia
Summary: Pertemuan pertama Sagittarius Sisyphus dan Capricorn El Cid, setelah tiga anak buah Hypnos dikalahkan sedikit menghangatkan suasana dengan pertengkaran ala kekasih, meski dinginnya udara ternyata lebih abadi. "Karena itu El Cid kamu pasti kembali. Terima kasih telah membuatku tidak mengkhawatirkanmu." #Day5 #fluffember2019


Bintang gemintang malam itu mewarnai hitam dengan cahaya putih yang menyerupai lautan permata.

Untuk sebuah teleskop, malam ini ia dapat menjadi saksi sekaligus mengabadikan kesederhanaan bintang-bintang. Ingatan benda itu akan diwariskan pada sebuah bola mata yang cemerlang, dan akhirnya keindahan yang sang teleskop pahami terceritakan seutuhnya kepada seorang manusia.

Sosok beridentitas Aquarius Degel adalah salah satu penikmat panorama tersebut secara intensif. Beberapa memilih menggunakan mata telanjang. Rata-rata memutuskan terlelap mumpung besok Minggu, sedangkan Sagittarius Sisyphus termasuk dalam kelompok ke dua, sejak lima belas menit lalu.

Ditemani segelas kopi yang direguknya sepelan mungkin, Sisyphus terus melanjutkan sebuah penantian yang ujungnya belum menampakkan wujud. Selama berbagai pemikiran menjaga kesadarannya tetap utuh, kantuk tentu tidaklah berani menyentuh Sisyphus. _Saint_ Sagittarius itu memikirkan perihal seperti keadaan Athena Sasha, Sanctuary beberapa waktu ke depan, pertempuran memerangi Hades, dan hal yang anehnya kelihatan paling luput.

Paling luput, karena pemikiran itu hanyalah seumpama kerlipan mungil yang mudah hilang. Sisyphus memang sengaja kurang memikirkannya, selama janji tersebut masih ia pegang dengan keteguhan hatinya.

_"Jangan terlalu memikirkannya, Sisyphus. Percaya saja padaku."_

Begitu katanya, dan apabila demikian Sisyphus akan percaya sekaligus berharap; bintang senantiasa berbaik hati menjaga sosok itu, bersama doa yang setia Sisyphus panjatkan.

Bahwa Capricorn El Cid pasti pulang dengan selamat, sebagai seorang _saint_ merangkap kekasih Sisyphus yang masih mengharapkan peluk, dari sang Sagittarius.

* * *

**Sadness is Not Good for Our Rendezvous  
**

**Disclaimer: Shiori Teshirogi**

**Warning: OOC, typo, gaje, fluff abal2, dll.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini. Semata-mata dibuat demi kesenangan pribadi, serta khusus untuk event "Fluffember".**

* * *

**Day 5: Sleep on Lap**

* * *

Derap langkah kaki samar-samar mengisi celah milik malam di Sanctuary. Suaranya pandai berbaur dengan kesunyian membuat hening tetap terjaga. Begitu tegas, tenang, dipenuhi keyakinan yang berkilauan, dan menilik bahwa destinasi yang pemuda gagah itu tuju adalah kuil Sagittarius, maka segala karsima yang terpancar darinya sangat cocok untuk bersanding dengan sang penjaga.

"Sisyphus?" panggil tamu dadakannya yang melangkah masuk. Lampu di dalam kuil sudah padam seluruhnya. Mungkin Sisyphus sudah tidur, dan benar saja dugaan dia.

Di ruang tamu Sisyphus terlihat tertidur dengan menggunakan lengan sofa sebagai bantalnya. El Cid–nama sang pengunjung–mendekati pria jangkung yang tampak pulas itu, dengan senyuman tipis tak kasatmata. Di tengah kegelapan yang sedikit terang berkat lirikan sinar bulan, El Cid mencari selimut lantas menutup tubuh kekasihnya ini–udara cukup dingin, dan sekarang El Cid tidak dapat memberikan kehangatan yang Sisyphus inginkan.

Namun, sebentar saja biarkan El Cid memperhatikan damai di wajah Sisyphus. Perlahan-lahan mengejanya sampai ingat, meskipun ia tidak dapat menghadiahkan kehangatan untuk menyenangkan Sisyphus. Bukan hanya dendam, rindu pun harus dibuat tuntas agar tak menyesatkan. Sesudah ini bagaimanapun kangennya El Cid mungkin dia akan lupa–hal tersebut pastilah membuat Sisyphus sedih, tetapi meminta maaf jauh lebih menyesakkan.

Setidaknya sebelum dibuat lupa, El Cid akan mengatakan bahwa hatinya pun merindukan Sisyphus, dan semoga tatapan ini pada suatu hari nanti tersampaikan entah diberitahu oleh apa.

_GREP!_

"Tertangkap, El Cid." Tangannya diraih oleh Sisyphus yang setelah itu tertawa kecil. Jelas-jelas saint Capricorn ini hendak pamit tanpa suara–lagi pula Sisyphus sengaja berpura-pura tidur, demi mengejutkan El Cid yang sepertinya lumayan tidak menyangka.

"Belum tidur?"

"Firasatku berkata kamu akan pulang hari ini. Ternyata aku benar."

Tempat kosong di samping kanannya Sisyphus tepuk sebanyak dua kali. Setelah El Cid duduk di sana suasana kembali pada kesunyian yang familier. Kehadiran kekasih berhati bajanya ini selalu menyuguhkan atmosfer yang khas, di mana diam pun Sisyphus betah bahkan tentram. Lucunya adalah nuansa ini menjadikan kata-kata sulit ditemukan, seolah-olah kebisuan itu sendiri merupakan suatu bahasa yang mereka ucapkan, supaya tetap saling memahami.

"Pertarungan melawan tiga anak buah dewa tidur pasti berat, bukan?" Tanpa segelas minuman untuk memperenak situasi, Sisyphus langsung mengawali percakapan. Ia tahu El Cid buru-buru, tetapi membiarkannya balik tanpa menukar beberapa sendu menjadi kelegaan tentu kurang baik.

"Ya. Mereka kuat."

"Mengalahkan ketiganya seorang diri sampai tanganmu hilang satu. Menurutku itu ceroboh."

"Seluruh tubuhku adalah pedang. Kehilangan satu bukanlah masalah." Mengentengkan perkara sepenting itu dengan nada yang dingin, sungguh El Cid sekali walaupun Sisyphus kurang menyukainya. Pandangan sang Sagittarius jadi tertuju pada tangan yang dimaksud, membuat matanya berubah sayu.

"Kehilangan anggota tubuh dalam pertarungan memang wajar terjadi. Namun, tidak bisakah kamu sedikit sedih?"

"Sekarang saya kembali, dan melihatmu masih hidup. Untuk apa begitu?" Tentu saja El Cid tahu sendu itu memiliki rasa yang bagaimana. Dulu ia pernah mengecapnya sekali, dan kepahitan dari masa lalu tersebut terus bertahan hingga sekarang. Dirinya pun demikian akibat kepergian seseorang. Tangan bukanlah orang yang berharga, lalu buat apa susah payah dipusingkan?

"Tangan adalah hal yang penting. Masa iya dianggap seenteng itu?"

"Pasti kau pun mengatakan hal yang sama, jika saya mengomentari salah satu anggota tubuhmu hilang."

"Kalau aku menjawab sepertimu bagaimana reaksimu?" Sejenak El Cid berpikir lebih lanjut. Dia tidak masalah selama itu tubuhnya. Namun, Sisyphus mana boleh karena El Cid khawatir. Bila diandaikan ia yang mendengar Sisyphus membalas seperti caranya, mana mungkin El Cid terima.

"Marah."

"Itulah yang sekarang ini kurasakan, El Cid."

Antara marah atau diamnya, maka El Cid memilih yang kedua bukan karena mentang-mentang dia pendiam. Predikat 'pasangan paling resek' memang pantas mereka jabat, seperti kata Aries Shion. Ambil saja contoh El Cid menyuruh Sisyphus jangan begadang, akan tetapi ia malah menghabiskan satu malam untuk menyempurnakan _Excalibur_. Sisyphus juga samanya–El Cid diingatkan istirahat tepat waktu, padahal sendirinya sibuk melatih ilmu sampai ketiduran di meja.

Cancer Maningoldo bahkan berkomentar, 'si Empus sama Cid kocak banget', dan Virgo Asmita memahami maksudnya. Sepasang insan itu sama-sama mengharapkan yang terbaik untuk pasangan mereka. Namun, terhadap diri sendiri justru bertindak terlalu keras yang ujung-ujungnya mendatangkan perang dingin–menurut Leo Regulus ini lebih ngeri daripada membasmi _specter_, soalnya dia ikut-ikutan keringat dingin kayak El Cid.

"Lagi-lagi kita melakukannya." Sebutlah pertengkaran konyol gara-gara rasa sayangnya melebihi diri sendiri. Dulu mereka pasti sempat-sempatnya saling mendiamkan, tetapi sekarang kesempatan itu tinggal angan.

"Terimalah permintaan maafku."

Tanpa aba-aba kepala Sisyphus didorong agar jatuh ke pangkuan El Cid. Hampir saja jantungnya diledakkan oleh kekagetan yang berat sebelah, dibandingkan perasaan gembiranya walau cenderung didominasi keheranan. Sejak kapan takdir menyuratkan, bahwa Capricorn El Cid adalah pria yang romantis? Sisyphus saja tidak pernah menyaksikan malaikat menuliskan keajaiban sekeren itu. Kira-kira kepada siapakah Sisyphus bisa berterima kasih?

"Siapa sangka El Cid bisa romantis. Hanya saja kurasa terbalik. Lagi pula kamu yang butuh istirahat di sini."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kan saya yang memintanya."

Belum cukup sampai di kejutan El Cid menawarkannya sebuah pangkuan, ia sudah mempersiapkan yang kedua di mana tangannya mengelus rambut Sisyphus. Ada merah yang lebih merona sekaligus malu-malu dibandingkan senja, membuat Sisyphus seketika ragu untuk memperlihatkannya, ataukah memperbaiki yang salah di matanya yang sedikit mengabur.

"Sekarang aku jadi curiga kamu bukan El Cid."

"Haruskah kuperlihatkan _Excalibur_ padamu?" tanya El Cid yang dengan polosnya memiringkan kepala. Sisyphus jadi tertawa. Keraguan yang membelenggunya runtuh, dan Sisyphus langsung berani memperlihatkan wajahnya yang betul-betul elok.

"Bercanda, kok, bercanda. Kamu memang El Cid."

"Degel dan Kardia sering melakukan ini, tidur di pangkuan." Semua tahu keromantisan yang membikin iri itu, sampai-sampai Maningoldo kebelet mencoba walau bersama akar pohon. Beberapa kali El Cid sempat melihatnya dengan pandangan yang acuh tak acuh, tetapi di sisi lain tergelitik mencoba sensasinya.

"Kardia bahkan tak tanggung-tanggung mencium Degel di depan umum." Kalajengking sinting dasar. Saking niatnya pula Kardia memprovokasi Sisyphus agar melakukannya bersama El Cid–seribu untung kepala _Saint_ Scorpio itu belum dihujani panah–hanya dijitak dengan penuh cinta oleh Degel.

"Sisyphus mau begitu juga?"

"Bi-bicara apa kamu ini? Keromantisan bukanlah hal yang pantas diumbar, dan jangan pedulikan Kardia. Buat apa pula kamu berguru sama orang barbar kayak begitu?"

"Soalnya Kardia pacaran lebih dulu dibandingkan kita. Kupikir meminta saran padanya akan bagus."

"Mulai sekarang lupakan saja saran-saran Kardia. Caramu mencintaiku sudah bagus, dan itu benar-benar sesuai denganmu. Aku suka, El Cid."

Sisyphus puas–ia mengungkapkannya sepelan mungkin supaya waktu tidaklah buru-buru, dengan menangkap wajah El Cid menggunakan kedua tangannya yang diselimuti perasaan kacau. Sisyphus sendiri (tidak) dapat menyentuh untuk merasai. Jemarinya hanya bermain-main dengan angan, dan meskipun sangat hampa Sisyphus yakin, kehangatan tersebut telah menggenggam balik jemarinya–sudah ia temukan, meskipun seperti tidak ada apa-apa.

Mungkin gara-gara pandangannya agak kacau, seulas ilusi membuat Sisyphus seolah-olah tidak dapat merasai wajah El Cid. Padahal jari-jari kanannya memang menyapa pipi kiri El Cid, dan _Saint_ Capricorn itu balas memegang bahkan mengecupnya menjadikan Sisyphus semakin sesak.

Maaf. Sisyphus hendak menyampaikannya tanpa mempergunakan kata-kata maupun melalui tangisan, kemudian berharap kesunyian ini membantu El Cid memahami maksud yang Sisyphus terpaksa sembunyikan.

Mungkin sekarang-lah saatnya, yaitu ketika Sisyphus sadar ia tidak lagi sanggup berpura-pura bodoh. Begini pun seharusnya cukup–mereka banyak mengobrol meski singkat, sama-sama menatap, kompak dalam membisu–ini sudah melebihi porsi, bukan?

"Berarti Sisyphus–", "Karena itu El Cid kamu pasti kembali. Terima kasih telah membuatku tidak mengkhawatirkanmu." Pasti Sisyphus sengaja memotong kalimat yang telah ia ketahui bagaimana kelanjutannya. Sesekali Paman dari Regulus ini tampak menguap. Matanya bertambah sulit dalam melihat, dan Sisyphus diam-diam membencinya.

"Saya pasti menepati janji."

"Dalam keadaan seperti ini jika kamu langsung pergi, aku juga tidak akan marah."

"Nanti kamu kecewa tapi." Tepat sasaran. Mendengarnya Sisyphus bergeming saja, sekalian membiarkan matanya ditutup oleh kantuk. Ia ingin bertahan sedikit lebih lama–sangat mengharapkannya hingga asa tersebut menjadi berpecahan, kemudian melebarkan celah di hati Sisyphus dengan warna-warni yang menyesakkan.

"Selamat berbahagia, El Cid. Aku tidak akan melupakanmu."

Kini matanya sempurna terpejam. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang selanjutnya terjadi, karena malam sepenuhnya merahasiakan tentang El Cid. Yang Sisyphus ketahui kepalanya kembali bersandar pada lengan sofa, dan setangkai lily putih tertinggal di atas lantai pualam.

"Sepertinya kita masih akan bersama dalam beberapa hari. Selamat datang kembali." Begitu hambar sewaktu Sisyphus mengendus kelopaknya. Ini seperti kepergian El Cid yang tidak meninggalkan bau, sehingga hati Sisyphus masih terjaga walaupun tetap retak.

Lily tersebut adalah wujud El Cid yang lain–tentu saja Sisyphus pasti merawat kenang-kenangan terakhir ini, lantas berkunjung ke kuil Capricorn untuk menaruh lebih banyak bunga.

* * *

Tamat.

* * *

A/N: Hai lagi kalian~ kalo ditanya kenapa milo fest enggak update2, inilah penyebabnya. aku ikutan fluffember dan bikin 7 fic, yang rata2 3-4k itu membebani banget, dan entah gimana buat pair ini aku cuma bisa bikin 1,6k. aku juga kekurangan bahan soal pair ini, makanya susah banget mau ngorek interaksi yang lebih dalem. sebenernya mah bisa aja bikin pair laen kek yang udah biasa dibikin, kayak kardia/degel, milo/camus, cuma entah kenapa pengen banget bikin pair ini~ maaf kalo jelek atau misalnya OOC. next time kalo ada ide lagi ku bakal coba bikin pair ini lagi.

Oke thx buat yang udah baca, fav, follow, review, atau numpang lewat doang. aku menghargai apapun yang kalian berikan padaku. btw ending dari fic ini udah jelas lah ya. kita semua tau gimana nasib si el cid abis ngelawan anak buah hypnos. terus buat yang nanya fluff nya di mana, ya itu pas mereka ngobrol. obrolan mereka udah unyu gitu kok.


End file.
